Ezekiel (Total Drama)
Ezekiel, labeled The Home Schooled Guy, was a camper on Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. He did not qualify for Total Drama Action, but was a contestant on Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Victory. After his elimination, he became a stowaway aboard the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, making various cameo appearances around the inside of the plane throughout the rest of the season. He was seen with the other original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and later had cameo appearances in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, The Enchanted Franken-Forest, and Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. He later reappeared in Total Drama All-Stars, making cameo appearances in both Heroes vs. Villains and Zeek And Ye Shall Find. Personality Ezekiel is a naïve country boy who, prior to his time on Total Drama, was homeschooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills, and he has a tendency to say and do things that rub people the wrong way, even if his intentions may personally be good. Ezekiel also has some rather warped viewpoints on life, mostly due to his parents. He initially believes that women are inferior to men and also seems to value money over his friendships. However, it appears that Ezekiel is simply repeating what his parents told him and that these are not his genuine feelings. Later on in the series, he is seen interacting with several of the show's female contestants with no apparent animosity. Ezekiel has the distinction of being the first contestant ever voted off in the show's history. When he returns as a contestant in Total Drama World Tour, he becomes extremely determined to redeem himself for his early elimination in season one and his failure to compete at all in season two. Unfortunately, his bad luck continues and he is voted off first yet again. Humiliated and angry, Ezekiel refuses to accept his fate and becomes a stowaway in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, living in the cargo hold for the entire season up until the plane's destruction. Over time, this has a drastic effect on his humanity and sanity, greatly altering his physical appearance into a green, clawed, bald, deformed monster who is no longer capable of speaking and attacks anybody he considers a threat. Audition Tape In the background, a typical farm can be seen. Ezekiel asks if the camera is on, then says that he's going to bag himself a moose. He then blows into a flute and sees something move in the bushes. In response, he shoots at it with a bow and arrow, but after it screams he realizes that he just shot his mother by accident. He then runs to her, worriedly apologizing. Camp TV Ezekiel appeared in Camp TV along with the majority of the cast. His design was almost completely different from his current one, bearing a strong resemblance to Noah's current design (Noah was not present in Camp TV), including the shape of the head, the sweater vest, and a look on his face that implies a snobbish attitude, similar to Noah. Despite this, however, the design's pants and shoes are similar to the current Ezekiel's. Trivia *Although almost all the contestants are Canadian, Ezekiel appears to be the closest to a stereotypical Canadian, shown by him often saying "Eh" (the only person on the show to regularly do so), wearing a toque, and speaking with a Canadian accent. *Ezekiel is currently one of seventeen contestants to have competed in only two seasons, the others being Geoff, Trent, Beth, Justin, Noah, Tyler, Cody, Alejandro, Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Sam, Cameron, Jo, Lightning, and Scott. **He was also the only character who competed on two seasons that was on Team Victory. **He also has the lowest amount of participation of all the two-season participants, having competed in only four episodes. *Ezekiel is one of several characters who possess more than one main design, having his regular form and his feral-Gollum form. Other characters include: Heather, Mike, Dakota, Sierra, Lightning, and Scarlett. *Ezekiel, along with Sierra and Alejandro, is one of the only contestants to use the confessional in a season that they did not compete on. *Ezekiel, Beth, Scott, Rodney, and Sugar are the five contestants confirmed to have grown up on a farm. *Ezekiel is one of four contestants in Total Drama World Tour whose elimination was not, in some way, caused by Alejandro, the others being Lindsay, Izzy, and Sierra. **Thus, Ezekiel is also the only male contestant in Total Drama World Tour whose elimination was not caused by Alejandro. **He is also the only person to not be eliminated by Alejandro who was voted off regularly. *Ezekiel is one of four contestants to align with an authority figure, the others being DJ, Owen, and Blaineley. **He is also the second contestant to be used by Chris as a member of the game besides as a contestant, the first being Owen. ***Ezekiel is also the only contestant to be eliminated and be used in challenges later without actually being brought back into the game. In this case, he was used in two. ****He was used as Jack the Ripper in I See London.... ****He was used as the animal that the remaining contestants had to catch in African Lying Safari. *Ezekiel currently holds the record for the most amount of episode appearances in which he does not speak: twenty-four episodes of the entire series so far. *Ezekiel is confirmed to have liver spots, seen when he went bald, in African Lying Safari. **Some spots are also seen on his right hand as he is shot away from the island in Heroes vs. Villains and on both hands in Zeek And Ye Shall Find, suggesting this is not a natural trait and is merely part of the various other deformities he suffered in Total Drama World Tour. *Ezekiel, along with Chris, Chef, Harold, Alejandro, Duncan, DJ, Sam, and B, are the only characters to have facial hair. **However, his soul patch is burnt off when he gets shot out of the volcano in Hawaiian Punch, making him the first to lose his facial hair. ***He is shown to have grown it back in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste. *Ezekiel's character transition in Total Drama World Tour is similar to the The Lord of the Rings character Gollum; **Both used to be nice people but as a result of their greed, they were destroyed mentally and physically and transformed into a creature that has pale green skin, liver spots, and is nearly bald, leaving a few long stringy hair. **Both also fall into a volcano after finally retrieving the object that they desire. *It was revealed in an interview that Christian Potenza originally auditioned to voice Ezekiel before Tom McGillis convinced him to instead voice Chris. *In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Ezekiel revealed that he has a peanut allergy. *Confirmed on his biography and on Total Drama Online, Ezekiel is capable of speaking eight different languages. **This makes him one of five contestants to speak multiple languages, the others being Harold, Alejandro, Noah, and Sky. *Ezekiel, along with Chef Hatchet, DJ, Lindsay, Geoff, B, Manitoba Smith, Leonard, Jasmine, and Shawn are the only characters who regularly wear something on their head. *Ezekiel is the first original contestant to be attracted to one of the new contestants. *Ezekiel noticeably shares many similarities with Dakota, such as: **Both were brought back to the show as something entirely different from a contestant. **Both were eliminated second in a season. **Both were eliminated once, but Chris eventually let them back in after someone else quit. **Both were placed on the team with more contestants eliminated before the merge in a season. **Both eventually transformed into hideous monsters at the end of their participation in the show. *Ezekiel is the only original contestant to have more than one individual cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **He is also the only contestant who did not compete in three seasons to do so. **Additionally, Ezekiel is the only contestant to have more than two cameo appearances overall (counting the appearance of the entire cast on the yacht in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!). **Ezekiel was also the last contestant to have a cameo appearance in the season. *Ezekiel is the first contestant to make a cameo appearance in Total Drama All-Stars. **He is also one of five contestants to make an individual cameo in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island but not compete in Total Drama All-Stars. The others are Bridgette, DJ, Izzy, and Owen. *Ezekiel is one of nine characters on the show to have been bald or currently be bald, with the others being Sierra, Alejandro, Chef, Chris, Staci, Dakota, Dave, and Heather. *Ezekiel has been responsible for the eliminations of two characters in seasons he didn't compete in. *According to Julie Giles, after the events of Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Ezekiel went to the Fun Zone and is currently happy where he is with his fellow monsters. Gallery 0ZekeTDWTFB.png HC-YoYoDogZeke.jpg ZekeMonster.png Category:Total Drama characters Category:Male Category:Zombies Category:Mutant Category:Teenagers Category:Outcast Category:Brown hair Category:Characters wear hat